


Just Sharing

by presidentcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentcas/pseuds/presidentcas
Summary: Castiel is on a business trip. Dean needs a break from his family. It's late at night and they're in a motel with only one room available. What's sharing a bed for one night, right?





	

Castiel drove. He was angry and tired, and all he wanted was sleep. He and his company were on a business trip in Texas. You may be wondering at this point what sort of company would go on business trips to Texas, but well, Castiel's company did. The fancy hotel he was supposed to stay at had been facing computer troubles and his room was double booked. He had to find somewhere else to stay the night. Castiel was considering sleeping in his car when he saw the sign. It was barely visible through the rain drumming on his car. Having trouble seeing the road, he almost missed the driveway, tires screaming, seat on an uncomfortable angle. He managed to get back up and drove onto a parking spot. In front of him was a shabby motel. It was old and dark, slightly creepy looking. Having stopped his car he held his suitcase over his head and opened the car door.

The only reason he even noticed the entrance was a small neon sign over it. He ran inside. The receptionist desk was small. A few old chairs stood around and some brochures lay on a table. Except for that, the room was fairly blank. It was an old, gross place, and Castiel already missed the hotel. He saw two people in the room, but his eyes only cared about one of them. They automatically scanned the guy up and down. He seemed to be about Castiel's age. He might be slightly younger, but his tired eyes suggested otherwise. He was wearing jeans and a plaid shirt, and had a bit of scruff and short hair. He turned around to look at Castiel, and Castiel focused his attention on the receptionist. "Could I rent a room for the night?" he asked. The receptionist smiled. "I'm sorry, but this guy just got the last one." She made a hand gesture towards the plaid wearing dude. Castiel furrowed his brows. Could this day get any worse than this? Could anything get any worse than this?

"Alright," Cas murred. The guy was looking at him now. Castiel noticed his eyes. They were the brightest, greenest eyes Castiel had ever seen. Castiel turned around, ready to leave. He would just have to stay in his car. "Wait up," the receptionist suddenly said. Castiel turned back. The guy was still looking at him and he wasn't trying to hide it. "The room has two queens, maybe you could share? Just for the night?" the receptionist said. Her positive smile annoyed the crap out of him. He sighed. "It's fine, I'll find someplace else." The guys eyes flashed at that. He almost seemed desperate. "There's nothing else in miles," he said. "It's fine by me." Castiel shook his head. "It's good, I'll sleep in the car." The guy shook his head back at him. "I insist."

Castiel looked down, making a mental list of pros and cons. Pros: he would avoid back aches from sleeping in his car, have access to a bathroom, be less tired tomorrow, and most importantly, the guy was hell of handsome. Cons? Sharing a bedroom with a stranger whom could be anyone. The possibilities were endless. Rapist, murderer, satanist. His choice was obvious. "Fine, as long as you're okay with it." The guy smiled. "I guess if we're gonna share a room we should know  eachothers’  names. I'm Dean, Dean Winchester." Castiel smiled back, suddenly not as tired anymore. "I'm Castiel Milton."

Dean walked ahead of him, unlocking the door. He smiled at Cas before opening it. He blocked the whole doorway, and Cas was surprised when the smile disappeared. "What's wrong?" Castiel asked."There are no queens," Dean answered. Castiel rushed over. There were no queens indeed, just one bed in the middle of the room. It was slightly bigger than a single bed, but still not particularly large. Cas sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He quickly scanned the room for sofas or chairs, but only found a small desk chair that looked very inappropriate for sleeping. "I don't even care. I just want to sleep," Castiel said. Dean nodded and went inside. He put his bag on top of some drawers. Castiel put down his suitcase and grabbed his pajamas before walking into the bathroom to change.

When Cas came out, he froze. Dean was pulling his Led Zeppelin t-shirt over his head. Not on. Off. "Really?" Castiel hissed. "It's warm," Dean protested. Cas was shivering. It was the coldest room he had ever been in. "Really?" he repeated. Dean shrugged. Castiel decided to ignore him. He looked down at his phone and set the alarm for the morning. He had a meeting at nine am, and it would take him about half an hour to drive back to the hotel. Once the alarm was in place, he put his phone on the bedside table and laid down on his side of the bed. Dean threw his t-shirt onto the chair and laid down too.

At first, they faced opposite directions. Castiel stared at the door, a little bit of light from the hall let through underneath it. Dean stared at the window, or the curtains rather. After about three minutes, but what felt like three hours, they shifted, almost simultaneously. They both stared onto the roof now. Castiel could hear Dean's breath very clearly and very loudly. He didn't mind. After a few more minutes, Dean shifted again. He was looking at Castiel's profile now. It didn't take long for Castiel to follow. They stared right into  eachothers’  eyes. "You're quite beautiful, you know that?" Dean mumbled, part of the sound disappearing into his pillow. Castiel curled up under the covers, looking away for just a second. "Did I make you uncomfortable? Are you strai-" Dean started, but he stopped when Castiel's hand touched his shoulder. It was only a small touch, but it was skin against skin, and it sent a thrill through Dean's body. "This answer it?" Castiel asked, moving slightly closer. "Yeah, Cas," Dean muttered under his breath.

Dean moved a little closer too. Their noses almost touched. Castiel could feel Dean's breath on his face. He could smell him. He smelled so good. They just lay there for a while, staring into each other’s eyes as if they actually were a window to the soul.  Then Cas's lips touched Dean's. 

The receptionist was smiling at her desk. Nobody had decided to complain. She knew perfectly well what room she was giving out, but the looks the men had given each other had melted her little shipper heart.

**Author's Note:**

> *insert smut here if you want*
> 
> In honour of destiel day, have one of the first fics I wrote! It was smut originally, but I'm awful at writing it so I just left it like this to end however you'd like. Hope ya enjoyed it a tad. Now I need to go write more.


End file.
